When You Come Back To Me Again
by janna11
Summary: Nine years ago, Veronica Mars left Neptune California for good. Now she returns to her old stomping grounds for her high school reunion, with a surprise. Pizronica is an item but not for long. It is based as what has been hinted at in the movie.


_**A/n so I have two other stories on here and I was hoping to be finished with them before posting a new one. However I have been stuck. It's strange to have no problem writing one but have writer's block on another. To the readers of my other stories: please stick with me. I will not abandon them. Forever is close to the end. I'm planning on about two more chapters left. H&B is what is given me issues. I'm almost done with the next chapter for it but I'm finding it hard to write what I envision. Please be patient with me. And thanks for standing by them. For this story I am changing one thing, that is the amount of time between LoVe breaking up and the end of season 3. In this story they broke up 3 months before the bitch is back**._

* * *

Veronica opened her eyes as the morning sun light shown through her bedroom window. She felt the weight of a arm wrapped around her. Warmth from the embrace engulfing her. The breathe on the back of her neck sent tingles down her spine, the way it always had. He was the only one that ever caused it and she loves him for it. Veronica rolls over slowly so she doesn't wake her companion. She turns to see the face that she has loved seeing since she was 12. A smile is perched on her lips as she studied his face until a blaring noise rang out from the peaceful silence. As the noise rang out it started to pull her away from Logan.

Veronica opened her eyes and turned off her alarm clock. She felt the disappointment rise in her as she turned to face Piz sleeping next to her. Every time she saw Logan in her dreams she always felt guilty because it was a constant reminder of what she couldn't have. She longed for the warmth and tingles that only came because of him. Part of her hated it that Logan still affected her the way he always did; even after nine years._ I guess Logan is right, we are epic_. She thought. Veronica shook the thought from her mind and got out of bed.

The pounding feeling in her head reminded her that she wasn't as young as she use to be. Veronica had stayed out way too late for having to get up so early. It was the result of having a successful dj as her boyfriend. Piz and his coworkers had gone to the Muse concert, and he was the lucky one to interview them after. Veronica went with him to show support even though she didn't feel like it.

She went to her bathroom, changed out of her pajamas and got into the shower. She rests her head against the wall, allowing the hot water to cascade down. Her day was going to be very busy. She was having breakfast with a friend, then had a few errands to run. Veronica was hoping to get it all done before her interview at 2 pm with Miner, Klein, and Associates; the most prestigious law office in New York. She had spent the last two weeks going through a trial run with the law firm. Today's interview she would find out if she would join the ranks there. To say that Veronica was nervous was an understatement. However it wasn't her to show it. So when she arrived at the fifteen story office building, confidence resonated from her.

Veronica's plans for the day had gone off without a hitch. She had shown up 10 minutes early. She was grateful to have Piz's car so she wouldn't have to take in anything besides herself. Veronica went. inside the building that was home to Miner, Klein, and Associates law office, located on the 15th floor. She got off the elevator on the 15th floor and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Welcome to Miner and Klein, can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, my name is Veronica Mars and I'm here for an interview." Veronica replied.

"Of course, if you will have a seat, I will tell them that you are here." The receptionist said before leaving the room. Not long after she left, the receptionist returned accompanied by a middle aged woman, Stephanie Miner.

"Hello, Ms Mars. It's good to see you again. How are you today? Stepanie asked.

"I'm good, thank you." Veronica replied.

As they talked, the two made their way to the conference room.

"This is Daniel Klein." she said as a middle aged man stood and shook Veronica's hand.

"Please have a seat Ms Mars." Stephanie said as she sat down. Veronica followed suit.

"We have discovered some things from your past that we find intriguing. Before we can consider hiring you, we would like to discuss them with you." Stephanie said. Veronica wasn't nervous about what they wanted to know. She suspected that it would come up and was ready at what ever was coming. She smiled slighty and nodded for Stephanie to continue.

"You were issued a private investigator's license for your 18th birthday. Before you were 20, you're name popped up in 15 separate articles from cases ranging from homicide to dognapping. You have a degree in psychology Ms Mars. What do you think that says about a person?" The lawyer asked. Veronica smiled a bit more but tried not to appear cocky.

"Compulsive, clearly. Addictive personality, possible adrenaline junky." Veronica responded.

"Do you think that this law firm would benefit from having a person with such a colorful past working here?" The older woman asked.

"Mrs. Miner, Mr. Klein I started as a P.I. because I wanted my best friend's murderer brought to justice. Justice is what I believe in. I helped people receive justice. I helped people who were framed clear their name and criminals to pay for their crimes. Sure, it was reckless behavior. I put myself and those I love in danger with those actions. I left California because I couldn't do it anymore. But I'm proud that I helped find justice to those who needed it. That is the main reason why I went to law school. I want to continue finding justice for people who want and need it." Veronica replied.

"Ms Mars I agree that lawyers should help their clients find justice. I don't agree with your actions and the risks that you brought to you and others. Daniel and I will need to discuss your response before we can give you an answer. One of us will call you some time today with our answer. Thank you for coming in today." Stephanie said.

She stood and Veronica and Daniel followed. They shook hands then Veronica thanked them and left. When she got back to the reception area, she was surprised that the interview had been 20 minutes long. She made her way to the 1st floor lobby. As she left the building she was looking at her feet and feeling awful. Veronica opened the door out to the street and ran into someone coming in. The file full of papers that the other person was carrying fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Veronica said as she got down to help pick up the papers. The other person had been looking down as well until he heard Veronica speak. Now he was staring at the blonde in awe.

"Veronica?" He asked. Veronica looked up at the owner of the voice and saw Logan Echolls in front of her.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked. Veronica was glad to see him but she wasn't about to give Logan the satisfaction.

"I'm here on business. I have a meeting at 2:30 here. What about you?" He replied.

"Job interview. I live here now." She said.

"What is the P.I. biz not doing well?" Logan asked.

"Actually, I'm a lawyer." Veronica said.

"Oh, well did you get the job?" He asked. Logan was happy that Veronica wasn't working as a P.I. anymore.

" I should find out some time today. But I need to get going. It was good seeing you." She replied.

"Can't I at least get a goodbye hug?" Logan asked. He pulled her in for a hug. Veronica inhaled as her body came in contact with Logan's. She felt her body react as it always had because of him. Veronica was having difficulty hugging him and not doing more. What she didn't know was that Logan was having the same problem. Deciding that she needed to leave, Veronica pulled away.

She smirked at him. Veronica felt like he had defended her again, and she didn't know why. She turned, walked to her car and got in. Before driving off she took one last look, but he was already inside.

Veronica drove to home to her condo and pulled into the parking garage. She pulled into one of the spots reserved for them. But she didn't get out, Veronica stayed in the seat. She was lost in thought. Not about the job or Piz, but about Logan. It was excruciating for her to walk away from him today. Veronica wanted to stay in those arms and never leave, but she couldn't. She was with Piz and she figured Logan wasn't exactly pining for her. She sighed dejectedly. Veronica got out of the car, went to the elevator and went home. She unlocked the door and entered her apartment.

"Stosh, I'm home." She called out. Piz came into the living room and kissed her.

"Hey babe, how did it go?" He asked, excitedly. Veronica felt that the outcome was bleak. There is no way that they will hire me, she thought. She decided not to tell Piz her fears about the job or about Logan.

"It was good. They are going to call some time today." She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, good! I really think you'll get it!" Piz exclaimed. They were discussing the job some more when Emily came home.

" I'm home. Here's the mail " She said and she handed the mail to Veronica. Veronica's jaw dropped as she saw what was the first letter.

"Oh, shit!" She, yelled, surprising Piz and Emily in the process.

"What is it?" Piz asked and she handed him the letter.

"Neptune High Class of 2006. Cool." He said handing it back.

"No, not cool. That place is hell and I'm not going!" She said as she walked over to the trash can and threw it away. Veronica didn't say much for the rest of the day.

Finally at 5:00, the phone rang. She answered and immediately recognized Stephanie's voice. It was a short call and Veronica was still stunned when she hung up. It took her a while to compose hersel so she could speak.

"I got it! I got the job!" She yelled.

"That's great, baby! I'm so proud of you!" Piz said as he pulled her into a hug. Veronica couldn't help thinking of Logan's hug. She cleared her mind at the sound of Piz talking again.

"Veronica, this calls for a celebration. Go get dress and be ready by 7:00 pm. I'll be making the necessary phone calls. And don't try to argue." He said. Veronica left the room and went to get ready.

When 7:00 came they left and went to their favorite club. They met their friends and was having a great time. Piz left with the rest of the guys to play pool. While Veronica stayed with her girlfriends and talked. Piz had been gone for over an hour when one of the waitresses came up to Veronica.

"Miss, this is courtesy of the gentleman at the bar." She said as she sat down a drink. Before Veronica could decline it the waitress had left. She looked over at the bar and saw Logan smiling at her. She smiled back at him as a way of saying thank you. Veronica saw Logan stand up and walk towards her. At that moment, Piz came back to the table, sat down next to Veronica and kissed her. She saw the hurt in Logan's eyes and he turned and walked away.

Veronica felt crushed by the look on Logan's face. She was mad at Piz for coming back when he had. She was also mad at herself. Veronica felt like she had rubbed her relationship in Logan's face. She couldn't bear the fact that she had hurt him again.

"Piz, I'm ready to go if that's okay, I don't feel good." She said. Piz didn't want to leave but he was concerned about Veronica.

"Okay, let's go home." He said.

It was a quiet ride home. Piz wanted to ask if Veronica was alright but he couldn't. They got home and greeted their neighbor, Andrea, who was watching TV.

"Where's Em?" Veronica asked.

"She went to bed not that long ago." Andrea said.

Veronica went down the hall and stopped outside Emily's bedroom. While she stood there Veronica started thinking about Logan. She was deep in thought and didn't notice that she was being watched.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Emily asks.

"Yes, Em. I'm just thinking." Says Veronica.

"About daddy again?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, go back to sleep." Veronica said as she goes to turn around.

"What is he like? You never talk about him." Emily asked. Her brown eyes stared at her mother like she pleading with her. Veronica sighed and walked into the room. Sat down next to her nine year old daughter and smiled.

"What would you like to know?" Veronica asked.

"Everything. How did you meet him?" The girl replied.

"I met him when I was twelve. He had just moved to Neptune. I had just finished my soccer game at the school I was going to. He was waiting for his mother to finish registering him to attend. I was sitting, putting away my gear and he came up to me. I was upset because my mom was 45 minutes late. We started talking and he kept trying to get me to laugh. We became good friends. Us and Lilly and Duncan Kane." Veronica said as she started to get a dreamy look in her eyes.

"He is a sweet, charming man. He was always very protective of me. He is loyal to people who he trusts. And he had this way when he looked at me, made me feel loved more than anyone has. You have is brown eyes." She responded.

"I do?" Emily asked, excitedly.

"Yes, you do." Replied Veronica.

"Do you miss daddy?" Her daughter asked.

"Yes, every time I look at you. You two are so alike." Veronica said as she hugged Emily.

"Does he know about me?" Emily asked. The look on Emily's face broke Veronica's heart. She knew that Emily had the right to know Logan.

"You're going to hate me. No, he doesn't. There has been so many times I wanted to tell him." Veronica said, sadly.

"Mom, are you going to your reunion." The girl asked. Veronica thought for a while, she still hasn't decided.

" I don't know yet, baby girl." She responded.

"If you go, can I come? I really want to know him." Asked the girl.

"If I go, then you will to. I promise." Veronica replied.

"What's his name?" Emily asked.

"Logan. Now you need to go back to sleep." Veronica said as she got up from where she was sitting on the bed. She leaned forward and kissed Emily on her forehead. She started towards the door when Emily spoke again.

"Do you love him?" she said.

"Yes, and I always will." Veronica


End file.
